In a conventional known bending device such as described in Patent Document 1, a workpiece is held by a chuck mechanism, a bending mechanism is attached to an end of an articulated robot having three sets of joints each turning around an axis parallel to an axial direction of the workpiece, the bending mechanism is moved to a predetermined position by turning the respective joints, while the chuck mechanism is moved in the axial direction of the workpiece by means of a moving mechanism, to thereby perform bending at a plurality of points.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-212624